


Untitled Human!Chzo/Trilby/Philip Threesome Project

by littlezohmbee



Category: Chzo Mythos
Genre: Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Submission, dubcon, i keep getting told to post something and i don't know what to write SO HAVE SOMETHING OLD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlezohmbee/pseuds/littlezohmbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick, incomplete little drabble based on an anon requesting a threesome between Trilby, Phil and Chzo in human form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Human!Chzo/Trilby/Philip Threesome Project

**Author's Note:**

> My sister kept telling me to post something, so I dug up something old. I haven't felt like writing recreational in a while, so...

"Philip… Philip, please, snap out of it…"

"I wouldn’t bother attempting to talk to him while I’ve got the reigns— his… ‘spirit’, shall we say, was getting exhausting to put up with. No idea how you do it."

He can still feel Chzo’s long, slender fingers trespassing his chest even as Philip eagerly closes the distance between them, lovingly— mindlessly —pressing kisses to his throat and jaw as his hand works in the what little space is left between them. Though those machinations are a little less tender than what’s being done with his mouth, nearly crushing their cocks together with a firm grip— mixing twinges of both pain and pleasure that have Trilby wincing every third or fourth stroke, all while their tormentor chuckles behind him, smirking wickedly against the crook of his shoulder.

"See? He’s much more pleasant this way, running on pure instinct. Aren’t you, outcast?"

In true ‘instictive’ fashion, the brunet doesn’t respond, his mouth still busily exploring the slope of his throat, which only has Chzo laughing even more. God, he’s never wanted to pummel someone more in his entire life— the one time he isn’t in front of him…

"Humans are such animals; it’s delightful to watch~."

"I’ll SHOW you animal, y—mmph!"

Trilby’s threat is quickly swallowed up by the larger man, finally having found his way to his mouth, as he claims it in a way that could only be described as ‘ravenous’, winding and locking their tongues against one another, even as the former thief tries to pull away.

"You are nothing more than an animal yourself, Lost One." Chzo’s teeth graze against the lobe of his ear. "One that I have selected so that it may sit at my feet. That’s why I’m still allowing you your mind; I want it to be you that enjoys this…"

His lips then move, trailing upward, pressing to the crown of his head in a tender, loving gesture as fingers thread through his long, black hair.

"I love you, as I love all the beasts that linger on your plane. I will show you that soon enough."

All of this senseless dribble was really starting to grate on his nerves. With each ridiculous claim that poured from the deity’s lips, Trilby felt his brain going numb in an attempt to drown all of it out. Surprisingly effective— eventually Chzo’s voice was nothing more than a muffled whisper, completely drowned soft white noise that filled the spaces in his head. That noise drowned out everything, including all of his previously clamoring thoughts, until there was nothing left but blissful numbness— until he wasn’t thinking anymore. Only feeling.

But only because he wanted to, if it would end this nightmare. This was his choice.

But it all felt so good, now.

The sensation of Philip’s chest against his own, lips conquering his, his hand around both of their lengths. Working them until they were messily dripping, and pleasure slowly ebbed into his body where there had been only pain before— now reacting independent of detached mind as his hips jerked and bucked, seeking friction. Seeking closeness. Only stopping when he felt fingers drum gingerly against his hips, needing no more than that in order to move accordingly.

But only because _he_ wanted to.

Something would brush up against him, then, tease his entrance. Make him shiver. Trilby can hear a faint chuckle somewhere behind him, but it sounds distant over the noise. Not that he’s really trying to pay that much attention— he’s far too busy with Philip, peppering every inch of flesh he’s able to find with kisses and bites while the brunet whimpers beneath him.

"You are beautiful, Lost One. Truly, you must be radiance given flesh."

The once teasing digits of Chzo’s fingers thrust inside with no ceremony, and the gentleman gives a cry at the shock of the intrusion, cutting through the haze and allowing him to think again. This was wrong, he was… why were they going along with this?!

"Stop…!" he demands— outright growls —and tries to move away again. But he’s suddenly made aware of Philip’s grip as he was pulled forward again, having his mouth plundered by someone who should’ve been just as furious as he was.

"Mm? Is this not a common practice of courtesy— preparing your body so I’m able to enter with ease?"

But he wasn’t. The other man wasn’t thinking at all, was he.

Animals weren't _meant_ to think.

Once that thought enters his mind, it overtakes all others, enveloping his brain in the blanket of soft noise and leaving it numb to everything again. His protests dissolve into a throaty, drawn out moan, eyelids fluttering closed and reveling in the sensations once again— pressure building in his hips from both Chzo’s intervention and Philip’s. He feels his his thighs twitch, his muscles tightening, amusing their tormentor further as his fingers are removed, and Trilby hears himself whine in protest— more, please, don’t stop now…

"I think that is more than enough preparation…" Chzo purrs, forcing the both of them forward, his chest pressing tightly against his back, a hand trailing ever so slowly down his side. "Outcast?"

Philip moves to stand at attention, in more ways than one— his erection on level with Trilby’s face as he’s bent further. Even in this state, he knows what’s going to happen next. Perhaps there’s still a part of him that expects his partner to snap out of Chzo’s thrall and save the day. He’s good at that; at being the hero when he’s too far gone.

But his hopes are thoroughly dashed when the brunet grabs his head, pulls his hair, prods his lips with the glistening red tip of his arousal, and once more, Trilby needs no instruction further than that— parting his lips and allowing him access to the hollow he’d already claimed, moaning around him as he thrusts into his mouth, uncaring of the razor-sharp teeth that scrape against his sensitive flesh as he does. Philip doesn’t even wince. He fists his hand into Trilby’s hair, forcing him to look up even as the former gentleman— what, no… that wasn’t right… —sucks and lavishes his cock with his tongue, the faint taste of iron slowly filling his mouth but not caring. Already eager to please.

Gasps through his nose when he feels the tip of Chzo’s length press up against him.

"Pain is only present if you allow it to be. The mind allows you to feel the sensation so the body knows what it is and isn’t allowed to do. To touch. To feel…" their tormentor drawls, his hand running up the base of Trilby’s spine.

"But it mingles so well with pleasure, does it not? Pain becomes a pleasure all of it’s own, if one endures… and you _will_ endure, for me…”

With one movement, Chzo is buried deep inside of him. White hot pain floods his system, momentarily blinds him. He even bites down, yet Philip does not remove himself. With a deep, guttural groan, he pushes himself in further, down his throat, muffling Trilby’s screams of agony as the deity utterly shivers in delight.

“ _Oh-h~_ … it’s as though your body was made for mine~…”

The brunet shivers as well, though it’s hard to tell if it’s out of pleasure or the pain of being bitten. Still, he rolls his hips forward and back methodically, pushing himself as far as he’s able to go. His hollowed, unfocused eyes bore into Trilby’s and shine with unshed tears— it’s the pain, his noises and shivers are from pain, but that isn’t enough to shock either of them out of it anymore. They will endure— they must. The reward is much too close, now.


End file.
